Project Summary Abstract The Toxicology Forum provides a unique venue for advancing US FDA?s regulatory science agenda and thereby improving public health. The Toxicology Forum conducts transparent dialogues among various segments of society concerned with toxicology-related issues. Each scientific session represents a carefully balanced approach to the designated topic with all sides of an issue presented for each topic. The unique, non- adversarial atmosphere of Toxicology Forum meetings results in frank and open discussions that do not need to arrive at consensus but foster a common understanding of the issue. Each scientific session of the Toxicology Forum provides an opportunity to develop a common understanding of the latest scientific data (including data gaps), the interpretation of the data and the policy implications of the findings. For more than 15 years, the programs have emphasized new scientific tools (genomics, proteomics, metabolomics) and how these allow better decisions on safety of products regulated by the US FDA. There has been increased emphasis on challenging the traditional bioassays in terms of human relevance and discussion of alternative assays for product safety assessments have been the subject of multiple sessions over the years. These programs support the goals outlined in US FDA?s Strategic plan for Regulatory Science and the advancement of public health.